The Little Engine That Could 2: Return of the Railroad
THIS HAS NO VOICE ACTORS TO IT YET. SO PLEASE LEAVE THEM AT TBA. THIS IS NOT BEING MADE BY UNIVERSAL. ITS A SEQUEL FILM BY KAIJAACK ANIMATION STUDIOS. The Little Engine That Could 2: Return of the Railroad'' ''is an upcoming fan animated adventure musical film produced and distributed on the internet by KAIJAACK Animation Studios. This is one of the fan-made Sequels to The Little Engine That Could 1991 film. Plot It starts directly from the beginning of the first film. Tillie makes it over the mountain, and brings the Birthday Train to Eric, after the big party, she makes it back to the Roundhouse with the Birthday Train and Tower feels sorry for his actions and words towards her and tries to apologize, Tillie and The Birthday Train rebels and they get rid of him on the spot out of revenge for how he treated them and her. She then takes over the Roundhouse with an iron fist and makes Pete and Farnsworth pay for how they previously treated her by making them do all of the work, except for the people who didn't wrong her such as Sam, Chip, Georgia, Doc, Jebediah, and everyone in the Birthday Train. Will she find Tower and accept his apology, or will she let her newly found greediness consume her? -KAIJAACK Cast * TBA as Tillie, a young blue female train engine. * TBA as Sam, a young green male train engine and Tillie's brother. * TBA as Chip, a male small brown bird and Tillie's best friend. * TBA as Farnsworth a male stuck-up diesel engine. * TBA as Rollo a clown with a stuttering problem and bad memory who is the director of the Birthday Train. * TBA as Jeepers who is Rollo's pet monkey. * TBA as Perky a male elephant who's the trick elephant . * TBA as Handy Pandy a male chilled Toy Panda. * TBA as Stretch a stretch boy. * TBA as Missy a female French ballerina dancer. * TBA as Jebediah an elderly and kind male engine who runs the Milk Train. * TBA as Grumpella an angry and negative toy bird who always wants to find a reason to argue about something or the situation. * TBA as Georgia is a female kind red all-purpose engine. * TBA as Pete is a male lazy freight engine with a smoking problem. * TBA as Tower is a male signal box and the mean boss who's in charge of the Roundhouse who underestimates Tillie and her ability. * TBA as Tara a young girl who is one of the people Tillie brings the Birthday Train to. * TBA as The Ghost Train an urban legend who lives in the mountain with his Train Ghosts. He is the main antagonist of the fan-made sequel. * TBA as Train Ghosts the Ghost Train's minions. * TBA as Children Sequel * The Little Engine That Could 3: The Treasure Island Trivia * According to some posters, The Birthday Train as well as all of the characters from it will appear. * This will mark the first appearance of Sam. Tillie's brother. * Sam, Tillie's brother is of the same species and even the same train model as her but with a boiler, a newspaper boy hat, and a striped shirt pattern on his body. * Many fans believed this to be a fan-made thing but it took KAIJAACK a while to convince everyone that it is real and that it is just taking a while due to it all being done by one person on their team. * A release date isn't confirmed by the company but they gave a small hint saying that it will be for next year. Category:Direct-to-Video possible sequels Category:Little Engine That Could films